1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and more particularly to a bicycle saddle assembly that includes a saddle body having a space to arrange the rider's genital area and thereby at once reduces the pressure placed thereon and dissipates heat generated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycle seats or saddles are typically horizontal in profile with a narrow front end portion and a wider rear portion. The narrow front end portion creates a pressure zone on the perineal areas of the rider, which may adversely affect blood vessels and nerves and cause distress or injury to surrounding anatomical organs and tissues.
To try to avoid the drawbacks described above, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,059 discloses a bicycle saddle having a front which broadens towards a rear that has a notched groove. In practical using, we can find that such a design can only relieve part of pressure placed on the perineal areas of the rider. Therefore, it is desirable to have a saddle with a construction that all of pressure placed on the perineal areas of the rider can be relieved.